My Own Personal Serial Killer
by Dixiebell
Summary: I should have been called the boy who lived and lived and lived and ......


I can't believe I'm actually considering posting this. I'm a  
fanfic writing virgin, so go gentle with me, it's my first time  
(it's been years since I've said that).  
This started out being a plot bunny and it just wouldn't leave me  
alone. So I said what the hell, I'll give it a shot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and I'm not making a penny from writing this and I don't expect too.

Title: My own personal Serial Killer  
Pairing: H/S

Rating: M  
Warnings: none?  
Summary: I should have been called the boy who lived, and lived, and lived and…………………

The only thing I ever wanted was a peaceful life. I really don't  
think that's too much to ask for, considering all I have been  
through. I thought I finally had achieved it. I thought I had  
finally found someone I could spend the rest of my life with. Today  
my world has come crashing down, my perfect life is over. I don't  
know where to start or how to explain, hell I don't understand it  
myself. I remember how terrified I was when I faced down Voldermort  
but that doesn't even come close to the chill that's in my soul now.  
We had a spectacular row yesterday, we haven't had one in ages, and  
after he left I decided I'd pack my bags and stay at the weasley's  
for a few days. The makeup sex is always better when I follow  
through on that threat. I went to get my trunk, out of the cupboard  
and I got his by mistake. I opened it up and that's where I found  
them. It was filled with journals and it had a bundle of clippings  
on top. I was curious, I guess I just should have shut it and  
retrieved my own trunk, but I have always been the curious sort.  
This is the first time I have ever found myself regretting it.

The articles, there were several, were my obituaries. At first, I  
thought it was some sort of sick joke, something he would do just to  
get even with me, for making him retrieve me from the Weasley's.  
Then I saw it, and my blood ran cold, there was a time turner at the  
bottom of the trunk. I just picked it up and I just stared at it and  
this hopeless feeling of dread just settled deep in my bones. When I  
finally started breathing again I picked up some of the clippings.  
Apparently I was murdered in my bed on November the 1st by my bond  
mate. January 1st I committed suicide in the owlery. Again in Nov my  
corpse was found sexual assaulted and dismembered in the dark  
forest. March 15th, the night before the full moon I was attacked  
and killed by Remus, while visiting him in his rooms at Hogwarts.  
There are stacks of them; all clipped out, Christ one of them even  
had a photo. I didn't make it too the loo, I just emptied my stomach  
right there on the floor.

Some cast blame on people other then my bond mate, one even had  
Hermione charged with accidental homicide by giving me a cursed  
book. She claimed she didn't do it, but the evidence was  
overwhelming. Most of them however firmly state Severus did it. I  
just don't understand, if he killed me why is he bringing me back.  
Am I bonded to a man who gets off on planning and committing my  
murder. A part of me, the hope inside me wants to believe that this  
is all just a terrible mistake and maybe he is trying to prevent my  
murder and has been thou far unsuccessful. There is no one to go  
too; just about everyone has been at one time linked to my untimely  
demise. Even Dobby was found standing over my corpse holding my  
eyes in his hands. I don't know what to do, my God, I truly love  
him, and I know we don't always get along but I know he loves me, he  
just has too... I was wrong about him before, I called him a coward  
and it turned out that he was one of the bravest men I have ever  
known. I don't want to leap to the wrong conclusions but he's got a  
trunk with my obits in it for God's sake. I think I have ever right  
to be hysterical. This is like some macabre muggle show that Dudley  
used to watch on the telly. I find myself terrified of the truth,  
what if it has all been a lie? What if he really was on their side  
but self preservation kicked in at the last minute? I may never  
know the truth or worse the truth may just kill me and bring me back  
without any knowledge of his odd little hobby. Just how many times  
have I been murdered for some sick need or desire for revenge?

>End 

Well I hope it wasn't that bad. Now if anyone would like to write  
one of Harry's obits, or one of Snape's journal entries, or hell  
rewrite and finish the whole thing, be my guest. I haven't a clue if  
he's guilty or not. So someone give me a shocking ending, and I  
would be forever grateful.

The idea was based on the premises of what if I had a time turner.  
The more I thought about it, the more disturbed I got. Think about  
it, what if you could do anything and not have to worry about the  
burden of a guilty conscience, or just knowing that what ever you  
said or did could be erased and no one would ever know. You can't  
tell me that it wouldn't bring out the worst in some one. Have you  
ever wanted to murder someone just to see if you could get away with  
it, or walk into a post office with a gun while suffering from PMS?  
Next day clean slate, it never happened, but you know you did it and  
no one else does. Even the most saintly person has a little bit of  
evil lurking inside them, but they are unwilling to let it out  
because of the consequences. With a time turner their wouldn't be.  
No regrets, none at all G

Slinking back under a rock,  
Dixiebell


End file.
